thoughts before
by sarkbait
Summary: one-shot. Rory remenises before she is married


The warmth of the coffee cup kept her hands warm from the bitter cold. She was finally at peace. Only in a day, she would no longer only be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-DuGrey. If anything, it made her happier. She missed him, his laugh, his smirk, his smile, his voice, his eyes… She missed every part about him, but she only had to wait one more day. She couldn't believe how rushed it felt to be engaged. 

They met while they both attended Yale, were she gave him a warm embrace at the local Starbucks. It had been too long since she had seen him. He was just as happy to see her. After a few casual dates, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Within a few weeks time, she had fallen madly in love with him. He had been in love with her since sophomore year. Fate had finally been on their side. They had their fair share of fights, and their fair share of make-ups. But no matter what happened, they never seemed to be able to hate each other, and never strayed to far from one-another.

The proposal was beautiful. In their junior year at Yale, on the 2nd anniversary, he bent down on one knee and asked. But it wasn't normal, but extravagant, just like the guy who was giving it to her.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you forgot our anniversary."

Tears were dripping down Rory's eyes. She had wanted this to be so special.

"I can't believe I forgot it either. I'm so sorry, but with baseball and everything, my minds been a mess."

Rory closed her eyes and sighed, leaning towards him.

"I'm fine as long as I am with you. We can just do something after the game I guess."

She walked into the stadium with Tristan. He always liked to walk around the field once before playing, just so he could get the feel of it all. Little did she know there was no game that day. She walked into the stadium and inhaled so many different mixtures of flowers. The bright stadium lights turned on, and all around her, on the bleachers, on the floor, laid hundreds of different types of flowers, bursting out. At one section, there was Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Jess, Paris, Lane, Dave, Emily, Richard, and most of Stars Hallow, sitting and all smiling so brightly. All those she most loved were there. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke softly into her ear.

"You didn't actually believe I would forget, did you?"

Rory had tears of joy in her eyes. Never has anyone done something so sweet, just for her.

"Is this all for me?"

Tristan smiled. He turned her around and stared straight into the pool of bright blue eyes he had fallen in love with a long time ago.

"Who else? But I forgot one small thing?"

"Coffee?"

He smiled.

"That's for later."

He got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box containing a simple but elegant diamond ring and Rory gasped. This can't possibly happen… could it?

"Rory, my Mary. There is no doubt in my mind that I love you, and I love you so much that I can't stand even a moment without you. I need to spend the rest of my life with you, I need to spend every waking moment knowing that you are mine and I am yours. I know you think this is rushed, and I would think so too, if it weren't for the fact that I loved you so much. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory didn't have to think. There was not thinking that had to be done.

"Yes."

Tristan placed the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion he felt at that moment. There was cheers heard all around, as well as Lorelai catcalling: "You go girl!"

Rory, for a moment, had forgotten where she was and broke off. She stayed in his arms and smiled, taking him in. Lorelai and Luke, who had finally gotten together and married, came to congratulate them. Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears as she embraced Rory and Tristan.

"This is what you truly call fated love. I love you both. Bible Boy, you better take care of her or else I am going to have to come after you with an ax."

Tristan smiled.

"If I do anything but good to her, I will personally sharpen the ax for you."

Lorelai looked at Rory as more tears spilled.

"My baby girl is no longer a baby! I can't believe how fast you've grown up and how fast this is all happening. God, I love you. You are now a woman. I'm so proud, so damn proud of you. If there is anything that would make we happier at this moment, it would be…"

Luke groaned and handed her a thermos full of coffee. Lorelai grabbed it and shrieked with delight.

"This moment it complete!"

Everyone bursted with laughter as Lorelai and Rory both guzzled down the coffee. Everyone hugged and cried some more.

*~*~*~*

They had agreed to get married after they both graduated Yale, and during the winter, on their 4th year anniversary. Within only sixteen hours, she would be married. By one-o'clock the next day, she would finally get to be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-DuGrey. She looked down at her hand, at the ring. The ring that permanently said Tristan loved her, and always would. But tonight, being his last night at a 'bachelor', She told him to go and have fun with his friends. Plus, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

She finished off the last drop of coffee and she got up to go back into the Crap Shack, the warm place in Stars Hallow she would always remember as home. The only thing great about moving was that Tristan was considerate enough to buy a house there in town, where he had felt at home.

Smiling down at her cup, she looked out to see the beautiful snow. Lorelai had always bugged her on that, saying that this magical moment had to happen during a snow season. One more day.

She turned to open the door, when a snowball hit her. She turned to see who it was.

"Who was that?!"

She couldn't see behind all the snow, so she shook her head, thinking that she had gone crazy. But another snowball hit her and she turned, forming a snowball of her own.

"Alright, who was that?!"

She was at throwing mode, until she saw the lean, muscular figure that stoop at the frame of the porch. His hair was tousled and had snowflakes on it. His eyes were pools of a playful, light blue, and his smirk warmed her heart. Rory squealed and ran to his arm. His smirk got even bigger, as he whispered into her ears.

"I knew you would miss me!"

She lightly swatted him and pulled him in for a kiss. She was being forceful, trying to get his mouth open, and when she finally did, she massaged his tongue with hers. After a few minutes, she broke apart, but he pulled her back, nibbling her bottom lip and roaming her hair with his hand, his left arm around her waist. Her hand were tousling his hair more and roaming his back. After what seemed like an hour, they both broke apart breathless. She stared straight into his eyes, his soul, and smiled.

"I missed you."

"Well Mary, you saw me only five hours ago."

"You didn't miss me?"

His voice became huskier, and he whispered to her, "I miss every second I don't get to see you."

She blushed and put her arms around his neck.

"Why are you at the bachelor party? I told you to enjoy your last night as a 'free man."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I would rather spend that time with you. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. I missed you too much."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her to the porch swing outside and sat, placing her on his lap.

"I can't believe tomorrow, you are going to be Rory DuGrey, Mary DuGrey."

"Well Bible boy, I can't believe tomorrow, you're going to be mine and I'm going to be yours."

"But Mary, I've always been yours."

Rory blushed as Tristan started to suck on her neck, making her moan with pleasure.

"Tristan stop."

He continued, kissed her neck and sucking on her collarbone.

"Tristan, I can't have a hickey on my wedding day!"

Tristan stopped and smirked.

"You know I can't help myself around you."

"You know my grandmother and your mother would kill you if you ruin their pictures with red blotches."

"I can live with that."

"I can't! That would mean I had lost a husband within hours of having him!"

"Husband… that sounds nice."

"So does wife. Tristan."

"Hmmm…"

"You need to go."

"But I just got here!"

"I don't want you to leave either, but you have to or else Lorelai will wring your neck for making me catch a cold."

She stood up and pulled Tristan up. He embraced her as he swooped down for his last kiss for the night. It was just as passionate as the first one, leaving both participants lips swollen.

"Bye Mary. See you tomorrow."

As he hurried away, she couldn't help but feel happy. Fifteen more hours, and they would be together, forever, until death do them part.

end 


End file.
